


Fight Me, Rockhead

by BladeOfOlympus



Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, F/M, Rockpunch, Shipping, Slave Trade, tbwf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't slaves supposed to be compliant?" He asked.<br/>"Fight me." She replied simply.<br/>"Don't you mean 'Bite me'?" Quartz inquired, amusement clear in his voice.<br/>"Hell no, Rockhead." Sorian snarled. "Fight. Me. I win, you sign a paper saying I'm free, and I go back home. You win, I follow your every order. Deal?"<br/>Quartz studied her for a moment. Hair made of gold, glaring sapphire blue eyes, the face of a goddess, and a great body, barely covered by her bandages. Having a beauty like her following his every command if he won a fight? That was appealing.<br/>"Deal." He agreed. "But not right now. I'm sure they didn't feed you to well in the slave caravan, and I'd hate to have too big an advantage over you when we fight. Wouldn't want the match to be unfair, do we?"<br/>The glare Sorian sent the cocky rock demon was absolutely venomous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bought By An Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starfleetrambo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Starfleetrambo).
  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Fell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/218845) by DED. 



The noise of the crowd did nothing to block out the jingling chains that connected Sorian Pafhelo to the prisoners in front and behind her. The blonde warrior was absolutely sure this whole thing (referring to the snatching of travelers and selling them as slaves) was completely illegal, but she doubted anyone would do anything about it. She was in Hell, surrounded by demons. How legal this was wasn't something they were too worried about.

She and the line of prisoners (Sorian refused to think of them as slaves, that would be saying she was one too and she sure as hell wasn't) were behind a large platform, which was acting as a stage for this auction.

Auctioning off living beings. Sorian felt her mouth twist into a disgusted sneer at the thought. It was repulsive. Especially when then beings being auctioned were like her, travelers that had been unlucky enough to get caught by this stupid caravan.

Suddenly, the crowd went silent. Sorian's brilliant blue eyes flashed up to the stage, where the leader of this operation, Hellvash, was now standing. She could only see the back of the large power demon, but she knew that he was sporting a sickening grin.

"Welcome!" Hellvash bellowed. "I'm sure you don't want to hear me make a speech, so let us get this auction started!"

The crowd cheered, and the already deadly glare the young Pafhelo was sporting deepened. The handlers keeping the other prisoners in line shuffled uneasily due to the dark aura emanating from her.

The line of demons and non-demons moved forward a step as a handler broke one prisoner away from the others and escorted them up to the stage. Hellvash gave a brief summary about the demon and then started the bidding. As shouted prices flew through the air, Sorian counted how many prisoners were between her and the stage. 13. Great. Thirteen round of this mindnumbing auctioning before she got up there.

Sorian wasn't planning on going quietly, hell no. She had already planned a way to escape and get back to her clan (but that was only if continuing her travels was impossible). As soon as someone was sold, their manacles were removed, and it was up to the new owners to keep them from escaping. And if it weren't for the rune carved into her manacles, preventing her from activating her Seel, Sorian would already have escaped. But as it was, she would just have to wait for the stupid metal wristletes to come off before she activated her Seel and either fought her way out or just leaped away to freedom (depending on the circumstances).

Sorian was painfully aware of each second that passed as she waited, despite trying to imaging herself punching Hellvash to a bloody pulp to pass the time. Though it was amusing, she knew that when she was on edge like this, she couldn't try and distract herself from the passing time. She would just have to suffer through until it was finally her turn. Which took forever.

But eventually, the chains connecting her with the others were severed, and a shaking demon escorted her up some wooden stairs (which had charred footprints from an earlier fire demon, amusingly enough) to stand next to and a little bit in front of Hellvash.

The bandage-wrapped blonde glared out at the crowd, fiery blue eyes scanning the faces in it. Sunlight reflecting off of some crystal made her study a rock demon with hair of varying shades of gray. He was smirking up at her, arms crossed. She scowled at him.

"This lovely gem," Hellvash shouted to the quiet crowd, "Was picked up in the black forest! As you can see, she has gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes! She's plenty strong, and has a nice body! The bidding will start at a thousand!!"

Sorian almost snorted at the summary she'd gotten. Of course he didn't mention the 18 people she'd put out of commission before they'd gotten the enchanted manacles on her. No on wanted a slave that would most likely do bodily harm to them as soon as they so much as layed a finger on her. Of course, this girl wasn't planning to stay with the person that decided to waste their money buying her long enough for them to try that.

After a moment of the crowd studying her, the shouting started. The price rose only by small amounts at first, but soon it was leaping up by hundreds, then by the thousands, until the price on her head was 18 thousand. 

"Going once, going twice," Hellvash shouted. Other bidders glared at the man who'd raised the price so high, but didn't dare raise it anymore. "Gone! Sold to the well dressed rock demon in the back! Kindly come get your slave so we can move on!"

Sorian was escorted off the stage and to the waiting demon. He was indeed well dressed, something she hadn't noticed when she'd met his eyes earlier. 

'Must be well off, lucky asshole.' 

Sorian forced herself to stay relaxed as she was pushed toward the rock demon, though she she did allow herself to shoot the handler who pushed her a deadly glare. He went to unlock the manacles, but the rock demon stopped him, saying something that made Sorian want to pulverize him.

"Leave them on."

"What?!" Sorian and the handler asked at the same time (Though the way they said it was vastly different; one snarled and the other squeaked). 

"I-I'm sorry sir, but we're not allowed to give these manacles away!" The demon handler stuttered. The rock demon took a step towards him and smiled dangerously (He was taller than her, Sorian noticed with a slightly annoyed twitch).

"I just spent 18 thousand. I'm sure you'll be able to buy a new pair. Give me the key, and be on your way." He said, well, more like threatening growled. The handler nodded fearfully, handed over the small metal key and scurried away. Smirking victoriously, the rock demon placed a hand on the small of Sorian's back and started walking. The blonde took a step to the side to stop him from touching her.

"I can walk on my own, thanks." She growled. He gave her an amused look, which made her blood boil more than it already was, and shrugged.

"Alright, follow me." He said, continuing to walk. "And don't think about running off, I've got servants placed all over."

"Asshole." Sorian muttered crossly. The rock demon--Rockhead, she was definitely calling him Rockhead from now on, because of his stupid horns--either didn't hear her or pretended not to. After another grumpy glance around, Sorian begrudgingly started to follow Rockhead. She was going to have to figure out a way to get that key. Or wait until he unlocked the enchanted things and then escape. Either way, she was going to have to follow him.

'Great. As if my situation was bad enough, now I have to deal with an asshole demon. Nice going Sorian.'


	2. Chapter 2

2

As Sorian followed Rockhead through the bidding crowd, demons separated from it and formed a moving circle around her and Rockhead. Who was this guy and why was he treated like he was so damn important? Hell, he must have a ton of money or something. This thought was only enforced when the group walked up to a carriage with detailed designs carved into the crystalline surface. Two beasts Sorian wasn't familiar with were harnessed to the front of the carriage.

The circle of servants dispersed, leaving one blonde demon with black engraved horns behind. He opened the carriage door and bowed, obviously waiting for Rockhead to go inside. Instead of doing so, he motioned for Sorian to come forward and go first. Letting out an annoyed sigh, the blonde girl did so, but the demon door-opener snapped at her when she tried to step up into the carriage, not having seen his master's motions.

"The lord goes first, girl!" Sorian opened her mouth to snap back, but Rockhead was already dealing with it.

"I told her to go, Xavier." He said, once again motioning with his head for her to go ahead. The Pafhelo tossed an annoyed look at Xavier and stepped into the carriage. As she sat on the cushioned seat to the right of the door, she heard Xavier whispering.

"My lord, this is highly improper--"

"Enough, Xavier." Rockhead reprimanded as he climbed in after Sorian.

"Yes, Lord Quartz..." The blonde girl heard the butler demon mumble as he closed the door and Rockhead--Quartz apparently--sat down. Sorian and Quartz stared coolly at each other as the carriage started moving.

"We didn't have time to be properly introduced back there." Quartz finally spoke. "What's your name?"

"It's Off." Sorian deadpanned.

"Off?" Quartz asked, quizzical look on his face.

"Yeah, Off, as in," She grinned innocently at him for a moment, then her expression turned, and she glared. "Fuck off."

"Nice one." Quartz said, smirking. "Now, your actual name."

"Woofles the third."

"Name."

"Sir Jonathan of the High Council."

"Name."

"Alright, fine." Sorian sighed. "I'm the Devil."

Quartz let out an aggravated growl and Sorian sneered at him. They stared at each other for another couple minutes, wheels hitting rocks the only thing making noise. Quartz noticed Sorian twisting her wrists around in the enchanted manacles.

"Give me your real name," Quartz baited, "And I'll free your hands."

Sorian studied him with narrowed eyes. He held up the key to the manacles and waved it around teasingly. 

"...Sorian Pafhelo. People have taken to calling me Sorian the Ripper." Sorian said. She held out her hands. "Now open the fucking handcuffs."

Quartz leaned forward, but instead of unlocking the metal around her wrists, he grabbed the chain branching between each one and yanked. Not expecting this, Sorian was pulled along in the second before the chain snapped, and ended up half in Quartz' lap. He grinned down at her.

"Why hello there." Sorian snarled wordlessly at him, and used his knees to push herself back into her seat.

"What the fuck is this?!" She growled, gesturing to the metal rings still around her wrists. "You said you were taking them off!"

"No, I said I would free your hands." Quartz corrected. "You can move them around now, so my end of that bargain is complete, Sorian."

Sorian mentally kicked herself. What was she expecting? For a demon to play fair? What a joke! He was a good-for-nothing demon, and acted like it. Her lips twisted into a disgusted scowl and she glared openly at Quartz. 

"Now that's not a very pretty look." The rock demon chided teasingly. A small flash brought his gray eyes down to Sorian's hands. Blue electricity was sparking around her clenched fist. The color of it nearly matched her livid eyes.

"Tell me," She whispered menacingly, "Why I shouldn't just beat the shit out of you right now, demon."

Quartz narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe because you're surrounded by a small army of demons loyal to me?" He suggested. A cocky sneer replaced Sorian's scowl.

"Yes, that's going to stop me." She scoffed. "Here's something Hellvash forgot to mention to you; I took down 18 heavily armed and powerful demons before they got these silly cuffs on me. And as you can see, they're not working very well right now. So, I'll ask again. Why. Shouldn't. I. Beat. The. Everliving. Shit. Out. Of. You?"

Quartz clenched his jaw momentarily before sighing.

"I was sort of hoping you'd just be civil, and I wouldn't have to do this." He mourned vaguely. Sorian couldn't help the look of irritation that flitted over her features.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She snapped, clenching her fist even more. Her knuckles turned white. "Don't be so damn condescending, you asshole! I have half a mind to completely vaporize you and your stupid carriage!"

"Would you like to see a trick?" Quartz asked, completely ignoring Sorian's threats. "It's one I've been working on for a while. Here, let me demonstrate."

"Don't ignore me you fucking prick!" Sorian growled. Quartz simply grinned impishly, reaching out a hand to grab her arm. His bandaged hand was pushed off of her bandaged arm almost as soon as it made contact. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Quartz leaned back in his seat, smirking victoriously.

"Demonstrating, of course." He said. With a animalistic snarl, Sorian stood, keeping her balance despite the rocking of the carriage, and pulled her fist back. She let her fist fly, but suddenly, her arm went stiff and froze in midair. Quartz's smirk widened. Sorian's head snapped to the side, only to see her arm encased in translucent crystal, which was quickly making it's way across the rest of her body.

"The fuck is this?!" Sorian forced her fist to crackle with blue electricity, shattering the crystal around it. But it grew back faster than she could blink. In less than three seconds, the Pafhelo's entire body up to her chin was frozen in jagged crystal. She tried to shatter it again, brow furrowing in concentration, but failed. 

"Don't try breaking it, Pafhelo." Quartz advised, a sing-song quality to his voice. "You won't succeed. That stuff's rock hard."

'No shit, it's rock.' Sorian sassed in her head, pretending to ignore the rock demon in favor of glaring at her crystal-covered arm. 'I can't believe he just made a pun.'

"Why don't you just enjoy the ride?" Quartz suggested when she didn't say anything. "We'll be at my place soon enough."

Sorian scowled.

'What a fucking asshole.'


End file.
